Trailers are typically designed to be attached to a truck or other such vehicles capable of towing a trailer. To allow for this type of operation, trailers are commonly equipped with couplers. A coupler can be designed to attach to ball hitches located on towing vehicles. The ball hitch and coupler can be engaged to allow the vehicle to tow the trailer from one location to another.
Trailers often carry valuable items, such as boats, cars, commercial goods, and the like. Anti-theft mechanisms that are capable of securing a trailer coupler from unauthorized use are desirable. Such anti-theft mechanisms can provide greater security against unauthorized towing of valuable items located on trailers that are idle and unattached to an authorized towing vehicle.
Couplers are manufactured in a wide variety of designs and sizes. Coupler locks are designed and manufactured to accommodate a specific coupler model and a specific coupler size. It is desirable to provide a coupler lock that is capable of securing couplers of different designs and different sizes.